


Trading Secrets

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR





	Trading Secrets

Lavender was shaking from head to toe when she realized someone had opened the door to the broom closet where she and Parvati were hiding.

Or more like kissingtouchingpanting against each other.

No one was supposed to know, this ewas their secret, one they’d been keeping ever since last summer when her best friend and her promised each other it would only be a one time thing. 

But returning to Hogwarts for their final year and sleeping in close proximity to each other was not as easy as they thought.

And now someone else was in on their secret. Someone they recognized even as the light from the corridor outside poured into the cupboard and blinded them for a second. The girl was tall and intimidating and mean, and she wore green robes which was never a good sign, and before she ran away Lavender clearly saw Millicent Bullstrode’s cheeks blushing wildly.

.

Parvati and Lavender talked and decided that the best thing to do was to talk to Millicent. Perhaps they could persuade her not to tell anyone, if she hadn’t already, and their secret would be safe. Is not as if Lavender was ashamed of Parvati in any way, but she knew she wasn’t ready for the world to be exposed to her already confusing and private feelings yet.

All week she and Parvati worked up the nerve to corner Millicent and have this discussion, but every time Lavender looked over at the Slytherin table, Millicent was already looking back, her eyes flickering between her and Parvati before looking away. She was obviously telling them that she was aware they wanted to keep it a secret and walk holding it over their heads. Parvati started getting angry and a few times Lavender had to keep her from ‘storming off to the dungeons and cursing the head off that evil, homophobic, barbarian’.

But the girls finally go their chance on Sunday evening, precisely the day they had decided to rest and figure out the problem the next day. They avoided the Quidditch game going on outside in order to have some quiet alone time at the library and catch up on all the homework they’d been too stressed to do all week.

Until they saw Millicent sitting by herself on a table, reading a book. She wanted to talk it through with Parvati first; form a plan or a strategy, but Parvati marched straight in and stood in front of Millicent, arms crossed over her chest.

Lavender wouldn’t deny that the sight made her heart skip.

“You have no right to such a bitch to us!” Parvati whispered furiously to Millicent, who sat there looking confused. “You wouldn’t be doing this is you had found any girl and boy in a cupboard, but since it’s two girls it’s okay?”

Millicent got to her feet. She was much taller than Lavender remembered and she also looked rather strong. Lavender started pulling on Parvati’s sweater to get her to back off.

“You think I care that you’re lesbians?” Millicent asked with disbelief and Lavender felt something weird inside her. It was the first time someone other than herself or Parvati talked about that. “You think I’m homophobic? I’m fucking gay!”

Parvati grabbed Lavender’s arm, as if the other girl had just told them she’d murdered someone. Lavender was surprised too, but mostly because she didn’t understand how someone could care so little about saying it out loud.

“And what’s more, I’m polyamorous, so don’t come and try to place your ‘bigot’ label on me just because I’m a Slytherin.” Millicent sat down again, face red with anger as she closed her books with more force than necessary and started stuffing them into her bag.

After a second of silence, Lavender leaned into Parvati. “What’s a polyamorous?”

Millicent looked up at them and rolled her eyes.

“It means she dates more than one person at the time,” Parvati answered.

“Roughly,” Millicent said, apparently more relaxed upon hearing Lavender’s ignorance on the subject. 

“If you don’t care, then why are you always staring at us like you want to kill us?” Parvati asked.

Millicent’s eyes traveled to where Parvati was still holding onto Lavender before coming back up. “Because I have a resting bitch face. And because I don’t understand why you hide your relationship. You’re…cute. You don’t need to do that.”

Lavender blinked down at Millicent, thinking that her cheeks must be red for another reason.

Millicent got up again and threw her bag over her shoulder. “I know I said I don’t care, but just so you know…” she lowered her voice even more. “I will knock off the teeth of anyone who gives you a bad time.”

And with that she left.

The next few days Lavender and Parvati talked about Millicent a lot. In fact, every moment they had to themselves they spent either kissing or discussing the strange events on the library. They noticed that Millicent didn’t stop looking at them every time they crossed each other, either together or by themselves, or furtive glances across the great hall. But Lavender now was seeing her in a whole different way, and she was not scared of Millicent per se, but rather of the way her stomach flipped over when she caught her eye.

Lavender was afraid to talk to Parvati about it, but she also couldn’t stop thinking about polyamory. She hadn’t even known such a thing existed and now it was even more intriguing to her than the whole liking girls business. She felt as though she just jumped from one internal crisis to the next.

“We should ask Millicent to come to Hogsmade with us next weekend,” Parvati said as she brushed her hair, getting ready to go to class.

Lavender stopped putting on lipstick. “Really?”

“You know, to apologize for being the bitches we were accusing her of being.”

Lavender nodded. Parvati walked up to her and with her thumb wiped some lipstick on the corner of Lavender’s mouth. “I just think it’d be nice.”

“Sure.” Lavender smiled as her stomach fluttered. “Nice.”

.

Asking Millicent to Hogsmade wasn’t as weird and Lavender thought it’d be, and neither was being seen with her by the rest of their classmates. Somehow she had thought that everyone would be able to sense that three lesbian girls were out together and judge them, even though she was certain nobody even knew. And is not as if this was a romantic thing, not at all.

Lavender could tell Parvati was having a wonderful time getting to know Millicent, who had more in common with them than they would have ever realized. Millicent was funny, uncomplicated, and surprisingly, loved Muggle movies.

“They’re sort of addictive, I can’t stop watching them. I even learnt how to project them onto the wall using a strong Lumos,” Millicent explained as they walked back to the castle.

“Yeah, me and Lav watched a couple over the summer.” Parvarti grazed Lavender’s hand with her own as they walked side by side.

Millicent looked at Lavender, who had been quieter than usual due to the amount of confusing feelings she had revolving inside her. “And here I thought thar you were the talkative one between the two of you.”

Lavender laughed. “I’ve been told I need to shut my mouth more.”

Millicent shrugged. “I don’t know about that.”

When the castle was in view, Millicent stopped walking. “You should come to the common room sometime to watch a movie. I have a ton.”

“To your common room?” Lavender asked.

“Yes. It’s darker, cooler, and all around better to project movies.”

Parvati nodded. “Alright.”

Before Lavender could truly grasp what was happening, Millicent had leaned in and kissed Parvati’s cheek, and a second later she was doing the same to her. Her heart was racing so hard she barely felt anything else and for a moment wished she had experience it better, most likely to ove-analyze it in her head for the following days like a crazy person.

“See you around, Pavender.” Millicent smirked before turning around.

“Ugh, never call us that again!” Parvati called after her, but she had a goofy smile on her face when she turned to look at Lavender. “Shall we go to the dormitories?”

Lavender nodded as Parvati laced their arms together. “Or a broom cupboard,” she whispered under her breath.


End file.
